fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story/Phineas and Ferb Crossover Fan Stories: Tiger Attacks Kill Eventually
Plot Summary Bonnie's best friend forever, 12-year-old Gloria Jacobson passes away in Shere Kahn's tiger attack, and Bonnie begins grieving over the loss of her best friend forever. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys try to console her, and Isabella is concerned about her. Chapter 1: A lovely perfect morning in the park 1 fine lovely morning............5-year-old Bonnie Anderson and her best friend forever, 12-year-old Gloria Jacobson were walking around the park when they saw their close friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro walking over to them. "Hey, Bonnie, hey, Gloria." Isabella said as Bonnie and Gloria both smiled at her. "Hey, Isabella.......what's going on?" Bonnie asked as Isabella chuckled a bit. "Nothing much, Bonnie........so.........whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as Bonnie and Gloria both smiled at her. "We're walking around through the wilderness, Isabella........do you wanna come with us?" Gloria asked as Isabella smiled at them in agreement. Bonnie, Isabella and Gloria were walking around through the wilderness in the park.........when suddenly............an evil tiger named Shere Kahn ('The Jungle Book' and 'The Jungle Book 2') pounced right over them. Bonnie, Isabella and Gloria had to duck for cover because of his attacks. "Yikes!" "It's Shere Kahn!" "He's coming this way!" Bonnie exclaimed in fear as Isabella shrugged her shoulders. "What are we gonna do now, Gloria?" Isabella asked as Gloria transformed into her lavender battle gear and went into her battle mode Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers style. Gloria did a lot of karate chops and kung fu moves against Shere Kahn, but Shere Kahn slash his right paw at her. "Yow!" "You got 1 piece of it!" "Take that, you big tiger bully!" Gloria exclaimed angrily and heroically as she wrestled around with Shere Kanh..........and threw him off the mountain side which was causing him to fall over to his death wish. "Well.............that takes care of him........." Gloria said as she stopped suddenly. "Oh dear...........I'm in a lot of pain from all that tiger fighting I did........." Gloria said as she collapsed over and kneeled down to the ground. Bonnie and Isabella were shocked over this situation. "Oh no, Gloria............are you alright?" Isabella asked in shock and concern. "I think so, Isabella............but I might be having some seizures here............." Gloria said while lying down on the ground. Bonnie's eyes were welling up with tear drops............... "You're injured terribly, Gloria..............I'm gonna call 9-1-1 on my rainbow colored cell phone." Isabella said in concern as she dialed 9-1-1 on her rainbow colored cell phone. The rainbow colored cell phone began ringing and Isabella answered it. "9-1-1............what's your hurry, Isabella?" 1 of the paramedics said on the other end. "Well, Gloria's having some seizures in the middle of the ground.......please come over here with an ambulance." Isabella said frantically as another paramedic spoke on the other end as well too. "How old is she?" the other paramedic asked on the other end. "She's 12-years-old........." Isabella said on the other end as well. "Alright.............she's 12-years-old, but just calm down a bit.........alright?" another paramedic asked on the other end. Bonnie took over the rainbow colored cell phone......... "Well.......we are calming down, but she's having some seizures, you must get over here, please, 'cause she might be dying, please........" Bonnie said tearfully on the rainbow colored cell phone. "Alright.............we'll be right over in the nick of time........." the other paramedic said on the other end as well. Later that afternoon.........the paramedics arrived with the ambulance and put Gloria on the stretcher and drove off to Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital. Dude723's Comment: Good grief..........we wonder how Bonnie's gonna react to this........just read and review............. Chapter 2: Bonnie's reaction at Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital That evening when they got to Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital..........Bonnie, along with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys and Isabella were all sitting in the waiting room. Bonnie was reading her 'Muppet Show' ''comic magazine stories when Nurse Johanssen walked outta Dr. Johnson's operating room. "Bonnie, do you wanna see your best friend forever in my operating room?" Nurse Johanssen asked as Bonnie nodded her head tearfully in agreement and she, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys and Isabella followed her to Dr. Johnson's operating room. When they got to Dr. Johnson's operating room..........Dr. Johnson was running a few tests on Gloria's injuries, but a tragic event happened. "I fear that the injuries are deadly." Dr. Johnson said as Bonnie walked tearfully up to Gloria's hospital bed. "Gloria.........you can't pass away and leave me alone forever.........." Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as Gloria put her right hand on Bonnie's right shoulder and smiled gently at her. "Don't grieve for me, Bonnie, I'll always be with you even if you can't see me, but you'll still be my best friend forever." Gloria said as Bonnie was feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous. "I know that, Gloria........but how are you gonna be with me if I can't see you?" Bonnie asked tearfully in fear as Gloria spoke her final words to her. "Bonnie, let the memories be held into your heart and soul.........thank you, Bonnie........and.......goodbye........forever........." Gloria said as she finally passed away peacefully from Shere Kahn's attacks. "Gloria? Gloria?" Bonnie asked tearfully in fear as she began crying and weeping over her deceased body. "Gloria........no...........you can't leave me alone forever...........you can't go where I can't follow you........." Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps. Bonnie ran away outta the operating room crying and weeping and Mrs. Anderson tried to stop her. "Bonnie, wait!" Mrs. Anderson called after her as Bonnie sat on the red bench crying and weeping uncontrollably. Dude723's Comment: Next chapter coming right up............ Chapter 3: The time of grieving During the funeral and burial service............Gloria's red and blue casket was being carried outta the funeral home and all the way to the cemetary graveyard. Everybody was there saying their final farewells to Gloria.......and Bonnie was still crying and weeping silently. Meanwhile back home at the Anderson's house.........Bonnie was still crying and weeping uncontrollably in her '''Muppet Show' ''pillow on her bed. Bonnie tearfully sat up still crying and weeping.........and tear drops were coming down from her eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Gladys came in to console her. " Mommy.........Daddy........Aunt Gladys............it's terrible........horrible.......why did this need to happen? why did Gloria need to pass away? she was my best friend forever.........I miss her......and now she's gone forever." Bonnie sobbed tearfully over the loss of her best friend forever as Mrs. Anderson and Gladys tried consoling her. "Let all of it out, Bonnie........let all of it out......." Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie continued crying and weeping uncontrollably. Later that night Bonnie sniffed devastatingly and saw Gloria's ghost figure standing by in the corner of her bedroom. "Remember, Bonnie, I'll always be with you...........cheer up, Bonnie, it's not your entire fault........" Gloria's ghost figure said as she went over to Bonnie's side and disappeared in thin air. The Chipmunks and Chipettes looked concerned about how devastated Bonnie was. "Oh that poor little girl lost her best friend forever............" Alvin said with a devastated sigh. "This is so depressing............" Simon said also with a devastated sigh. "What can we do to cheer her up?" Theodore asked as Brittany got an idea in her head. "Well..........maybe she can be cheered up with a joke......" Brittany said as The joke was the most hilarious joke in the universe. "What time was it when Sir Lunchalot looked at his bellybutton? Brittany asked as Eleanor just stood there like a stone statue. Jeanette revealed the answer to the joke. "It was the middle of the knight!" "Get it? middle of the knight? bellybutton?" Jeanette asked as she and Brittany giggled in unison and Simon and Eleanor folded their arms. "Very funny, you girls.........." Simon said while facing away from them. "Wow........you really mean it? maybe I can tell it to the others......you think that joke will cheer Bonnie up?" Brittany asked as Eleanor frowned angrily at her. "Well..........I certainly do not........just don't say anything at all........and you won't embarrass me." Eleanor said while folding her arms. Dude723: "Oh crap.........now Bonnie has lost her best friend forever........but here's the next chapter where Isabella socializes with her........so just read and review. 1 Review Chapter 4: Bonnie and Isabella's time of life Meanwhile at the dinner table...........everybody........except for Bonnie was eating peacefully. Bonnie sighed devastatingly over the loss of her best friend forever. "How come it won't quit hurting?" Bonnie asked devastatingly in loss and concern. "Well, Bonnie, it's normal to be devastated when a good friend passes away..........and Gloria was a good best friend forever to you, but nobody's really gone forever just as long as we remember them." Mrs. Anderson said as she put her right hand on Bonnie's right shoulder. "Bonnie, dear.......if you really wanna honor her memories..........I would suggest making a scrap book album........it tells all about the things you and Gloria did together forever." Gladys said as Bonnie went devastatingly outside to her tree house. Meanwhile in Bonnie's tree house...........Bonnie sighed and sniffed devastatingly. Isabella came up to her to explain something nicely to her. "I'm terribly sorry about how it happened, Bonnie...........I just don't know what to say.........so I'm just gonna cuddle you and hang on to you for a very long time." Isabella said as Bonnie moved 2 feet away from her. "Not right now, Isabella........I'm not in the mood." Bonnie said devastatingly as Isabella pulled her into a cuddle of consoling. "Shhhhhhhh..........it's alright, Bonnie..........I'm right here..........." Isabella said as Bonnie backed away from her. "I'm just not in the mood this evening............." Bonnie said devastatingly as tear drops welled up in her eyes. "Hang on to me, Isabella..........." Bonnie said tearfully as she began crying and weeping silently in Isabella's arms. "I'm not a custom to those kind of tragedies." Bonnie said as Isabella kissed her on the forehead. "Do you know the final words Gloria said to me? she said she would always be with me no matter what happens." Bonnie said devastatingly as Isabella put her right hand on her right shoulder. "Oh yeah? well...........you wanna know the last thing Gloria told me? she told me that you were a good best friend forever." Isabella said as Bonnie looked up to her in surprise. "Really? Gloria said that?" Bonnie asked as Isabella looked up at her. "Let's not let Gloria pass away in vain...........we should all learn from this.........and put an end to tiger fighting forever......Gloria would've wanted it this way." Isabella said as Bonnie was a bit confused. "But Gloria was a very ''brave ''and ''heroic tiger fighter." Bonnie said as Isabella sighed heavilly. "Yeah right.........but 1ce that evil tiger, Shere Kahn killed her........she probably would've changed her mind by now......." Isabella said as Bonnie perked up and looked up at her. "She said something about that............" Bonnie said as she realized something in her mind. "Oh yeah...........I saw her recently.............she's a heaven spirit now.........she lives in my heart and soul." Bonnie said as she sighed heavilly. Chapter 5: Bonnie's scrapbook album Meanwhile back in Bonnie's bedroom.........Bonnie was finishing making her scrapbook album with the memories of the fun times she and Gloria did together forever. Bonnie put in photographs including the 1s of her and Gloria playing frisbee together forever.........going on nature hikes with their parents and Gloria's twin sister, Katie.........and drawing beautiful cartoon pictures. Isabella walked right up to Bonnie and sat on her bed with her and looked right at the scrapbook album. "Wow, Bonnie.............that's a beautiful scrapbook album." Isabella said as Bonnie smiled at her in agreement. "I know, Isabella.......it looks beautiful and sparkly with glitter and fabric on it." Bonnie said as she showed Isabella the photographs in the scrapbook album. "And look, there's me and Gloria at the beach house, the swimming pool, going on our charter bus field trips, playing video games, reading comic books and even sharing my Muppet Babies doll house nursery set with her." Bonnie said while showing the photographs as Isabella smiled at her. "You know what, Bonnie? I think those photographs are gonna refresh the wonderful memories of the fun times you and Gloria had together forever." Isabella said as Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, by the way, Isabella, tomorrow's Gloria's memorial assembly at school, right?" Bonnie asked as Isabella nodded her head in an answer to her response. "That's right, Bonnie, you better get a good nights rest, so you won't be late for the memorial assembly..........." Isabella said as Bonnie fell fast asleep and Isabella left the house to go back home to Danville. Chapter 6: Gloria's memorial assembly at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School The very next day at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School, Bonnie and the other students were sitting right down in their seats for Gloria's memorial assembly in the auditorium............and Principal Jefferson gave his speech right into the microphone. “Gloria Jacobson was known by many names, Gloria the Mistress, Queen Gloria, Officer Gloria, Commander Gloria......” Principal Jefferson said. “That was mine.” Brendan said. “Gloria was a very brave and heroic young girl who would always fulfill her promise to become a beautiful young woman, her middle school class mates, who are visiting just prepared a video tribute to their fallen class mate.” Principal Jefferson said as Tiffany and Shelly followed 1 another and brought the DVD player over to the overhead screen. Tiffany pushed the ‘On/Off’ button on the DVD player and the song: Wherever You Will Go peformed by The Calling played on here. Male Singer: (singing off screen) So lately been wonderin' who will be there to take my place? when I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face if a great wave should fall it would fall upon us all and between the sand and stone could you make it on your own If I could then I would I'll go wherever you will go way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go and maybe I'll find out the way to make it back someday to watch you to guide you through the darkest of your days if a great wave should fall it would fall upon us all well I hope there's some 1 out there who can bring me back to you runaway with my heart runaway with my hope runaway with my love I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on in your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time if I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go if I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go................ The video tribute showed all of Gloria's memories including doing her chores, playing sardines with Bonnie outside in the Anderson's backyard, playing on the playground in the park with Bonnie on the swing set and eating lunch with Bonnie in the picnic table area. Category:Cartoon Crossover Fan Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cartoon All Star Category:Tragic Fan Stories Category:Dude723's Fan Stories